XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai
The XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai ("Kai" is the Kanji "改''", which translates to "Revision" or "Modified") appears in the ''Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam manga. Technology & Combat Characteristics Following a fierce battle with the Jupiter Empire's Death Gale Squadron, the XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 was badly damaged. During its repair, the Crossbone Vanguard engineers took the opportunity to give the machine a slight upgrade as well. This change consists primarily of the addition of the screw whip, stored in the rear skirt armor. Designed to counter the EMS-VSX1 Quavarze's snake hands, the screw whips are not as powerful as the snake hands but are still effective weapons. However, the scissor anchors of the original X-1 had to be removed as the storage space for their chains was needed to house the whips. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :These head mounted shell firing weapons have a high rate of fire, but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits. However, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors, and are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon of many mobile suits, it emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-field that can cut through any physical armor not treated to resist it. The Crossbone Gundam is equipped with two beam sabers stored in shoulder racks. They also serve as the beam guns for the core fighter. ;*Heat Dagger :The Crossbone Gundams are also equipped with two heat daggers as alternative close combat weapons. Unlike most heat weapons, the blade of the heat dagger is heated using leftover heat from the leg's thrusters. The heated blade can melt the enemies armor on contact. The heat daggers are stored in the legs, one in each calf. Normally, it is handheld when in use, but it can also slide out of the sole as a surprise attack. ;*Screw Whip :A handheld whip-like weapon with a sharp crown-like tip that can rotate rapidly like a drill to increase its penetration power, it is designed to counter the EMS-VSX1 Quavarze's snake hands. It is stored in the rear skirt armor, causing the removal of the scissor anchors of the original X-1 as that is where the latter weapon's chains are stored. ;*Beam Shield/Brand Marker :Unlike an I-field generator, which is effective only against beam attacks, the beam shield blocks both beam and projectile weapons. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. The beam shield generators of the Crossbone Gundams are mounted on the forearm, and can take advantage of beam energy malleability, forming four short beam blades at the corners of the beam shield generator that meet at the center, which gives the brand marker as a whole a pyramidal shape. The brand marker slides over the fist of the mobile suit and is used as a punching weapon. When used, the the brand marker leaves an X-shaped hole, if the target area isn't completely destroyed. ;*Buster Gun :The buster gun is the primary ranged weapon of the Crossbone Gundam. This beam pistol is modeled after a flintlock pistol and is typically used with only one of the mobile suit's hands, leaving the second hand free to use a melee weapon. Stored on the right side armor when not in use the buster gun can combine with the beam zanber to form the zanbuster. ;*Beam Zanber :The beam zanber is a high power beam saber and is the primary weapon of the Crossbone Gundam. The hilt of the beam zanber is modeled after that of a traditional pirate cutlass, as does the beam blade when it is formed, and is stored on the left side armor when not in use. The power of the beam zanber is significantly higher than that of ordinary beam sabers, such that it is easy for the Crossbone Gundam to overpower an enemy in melee combat or even "cut" through the beam of an ordinary beam saber. Behind the guard of the beam zanber is a gun handle that is used in the zanbuster configuration. :;*Zanbuster ::A beam rifle formed from the combination of the beam zanber and the buster gun, the beam it fires is stronger than those of the buster gun. In this configuration, the butt of the buster gun is connected to the beam emitter of the beam zanber. When a grenade is attached to the Zanbuster's emitter, it can also function as a single shot grenade launcher. ::;*Rifle Grenade :::The rifle grenade is a high yield explosive that can be attached to the beam emitter of the zanbuster. Typically not used against mobile suits, the rifle grenade was used to intercept a nuclear missile that was targeting the Mother Vanguard. ::;*Atomic Shell :::An alternative weapon that can be fitted to the beam emitter of the zanbuster, it is fired in the same manner as the rifle grenade. Special Equipment & Features ;*Anti-Beam Coating Cloak :As with other Crossbone Vanguard mobile suits used in the year UC 0133, the X-1 Kai could be equipped with a cloth cloak that had been treated with an anti-beam coating. Functioning similar to the old physical shields that had received the same treatment, the cloak was used to protect the mobile suit from beam shots. With its size it could completely cover the mobile suit, with the exception of the head, providing full body protection. However, despite its advantages, one of which is conserving power, the cloak has two disadvantages. First, unlike a beam shield the cloak can only handle about 5 shots before the coating wears off, rendering the cloak to simple cloth. The second disadvantage is that the cloak offers no protection from physical weapons. ;*Dummy Launcher :Thanks to Minovsky particle interference, warfare in the Universal Century era relies heavily on visual sensors, which can be tricked by inflatable decoys that mimic mobile suits, asteroids, and even warships. More sophisticated varieties are equipped with small maneuvering verniers, allowing them to move in a realistic manner and register on infra-red sensors. The dummy launchers mounted in the XM-X1 Kai's hands can deploy several dummies in the shape and color of the mobile suit. With these dummies, the Gundam can confuse an enemy long enough to get close to use its weapons. ;*Bio-Computer :A new kind of man-machine interface previously installed in the F91 Gundam F91, the Bio-Computer is a next generation device developed from the psycommu system, but places less strain on its human operator. It is originally intended to help the disabled, but its development is ultimately funded by the Earth Federation Forces, who hoped to employ it as a mobile suit control system. As its name implies, the Bio-Computer is similar in structure to a human brain, and its operating processes resemble human thoughts and feelings. Rather than merely displaying data collected by the MS’ sensors on a computer monitor, the Bio-Computer can relay it directly to the pilot in the form of sensory information, so what the machine "feels" can also be experienced by the human operator. Like the original psycommu system, the Bio-Computer also allows the pilot to control the MS using thoughts alone. However, the full latent potential of this system can only be tapped by a Newtype pilot. ;*Heat Radiation Face Open :Like its brother units the X-1 Kai can temporarily "Open Face" to release Heat and increase performance. This allows the X-1 to perform otherwise extremely demanding maneuvers or attacks that would normally be considered impossible. ;*Special Weapons Targeting System ;*Booster History After returning to battle, Kincade Nau and Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai were able to defeat the Death Gale Team. However, Kincade is forced into battle against the Earth Federation's mass-produced F91 Gundam F91 units, as well as being attacked by his former ally, Zabine Chareux. The heavily damaged X-1 Kai is overpowered by Zabine's XM-X2ex Crossbone Gundam X-2 Kai, and is sent hurtling into the Earth's atmosphere. Several days after the battle, Kincade and the X-1 Kai reappear just in time to help Tobia Arronax's XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 repel the Death Gale Team on Earth. After reuniting with the Crossbone Vanguard, Kincade goes on to destroy the massive Jupitris 9 and deal the deathblow to Crux Dogatie's EMA-10 Divinidad by using the screw whips to pierce the heavily armored cockpit. After the first Jupiter Conflict ends, Kincade entrusts the X-1 Kai with Tobia. A few years later, The X-1 Kai would be modified once again, into the "Skull Heart". Variants ;*XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart" Gallery Xm-x1-color.jpg|Lineart & Profile xm-x1-kai-screwwhip.jpg|Screw Whip Screwwhip.jpg|Screw Whip in action (1) Screwwhip2.jpg|Screw Whip in action (2) Xm-x-brandmarker.jpg|Brand Marker Xm-x-bustergun.jpg|Buster Gun Xm-x-beamzanber.jpg|Beam Zanber Xm-x-zanbuster.jpg|Zanbuster X-1 Kai 01.jpg X-1 Kai 02.jpg XM-X1 Kai.jpg XM-X1 Kai 02.jpg Crossbone Hasegawa.jpg|Illustration by Yuuichi Hasegawa Action Figures RobotDamashii_xm-x1-Kai_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai (Full Action Ver.)" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2015): package front view Notes and Trivia Reference External links *Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai on MAHQ